


Very Nearly But Not Quite

by Kheta



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Dates, Awkward Flirting, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Kagami Taiga Being an Idiot, Kuroko Tetsuya is a Little Shit, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Kuroko Tetsuya, Protective Generation of Miracles, Protective Himuro Tatsuya, Seirin Being Awesome, Slow Burn, but not the Kagakuro, that's established
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24849868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kheta/pseuds/Kheta
Summary: Everything happens the same, the days of exhaustion as they train themselves to the bone, the tears, the trips, the lows and the highs. Almost completely the same. Except, Kuroko Tetsuya now has a cheesy, awkward, bumbling, affectionate boyfriend.Or, Kagami's brain ceases to function, but that's actually not the bad part of this story.
Relationships: Eventual Himuro Tatsuya/Murasakibara Atsushi, Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Very Nearly But Not Quite

**The Start.**

There’s a thousand different ways Kagami could have approached the topic, shit he could have just not said anything. Keep his big fat mouth closed as he passed by the boy of his fucking dreams. Instead, in the ten seconds it takes for Kagami to look down at the shirtless teen, taking in the oh so very visible torso definition, the pale skin glittering from a spray of water and lush, sky blue hair framing high, chiseled cheekbones, he’s decided, hot. He’s decided, adorable. And he’s decided he wants him. All without consulting his higher brain.

“Hi you’re fucking gorgeous, please date me, kiss me, fucking ruin me I don’t care.”

It’s silent.

The seconds s t r e t c h i n g by them.

Crimson gaze widening, he realises with a jolt what he had said. What was said, aloud. Kagami blushes from the tip of his ears, right to his chest, the pink hue disappearing beneath his crisp, white school shirt. Fist clenching and eyes wide as he tries to rip his words from the air, hiding them up his sleeve as to never reach the ears of the oh so fucking gorgeous masterpiece before him.

Coughing slightly, the irresistible cyan eyes move very conspicuously to the side, mouth set into a fraction of what could have been panic. But was in actually a small, blank twitch.

Clutching his shirt, still wet from the drink Kagami had accidentally split on him, the kid smirks. Small, barely noticeable but so. Very. Perfect.

Kagami falls to his knees, embarrassed and filled with desire and the dream guy pins him with an intense, crushing look.

“Okay.”

XXX

  
**Date 1**

When Kuroko had said okay, what Kagami was sure he meant, was ‘okay I will ruin you’ and nothing else.

Case in point. He was wearing fucking heels. Maybe he was trying to be subtle, with the black boots barely peeking out beneath tight slacks, but Kagami had imprinted everything he could memorise about Kuroko to his brain. The height was too different to be natural, no more than two inches of a difference, but still a difference.

A beautiful. Beautiful difference. One that made his legs longer and slimmer in the black slacks he wore, a difference that had Kagami about two seconds away from cuddling Kuroko to his chest to see where his face would fall.

Keeping a very pathetic hold on his cool –a hold that was very nearly slipping through his fingers like grains of sand– Kagami manages to adjust his well-fitted black jean jacket and exude a more calm, collected approach. Coughing, as to gain Kuroko’s attention, Kagami lets a wide, determined grin spread across his face.

Kuroko glances up from his phone, those adorable orbs of his gleaming bright with realisation. He runs his hand over his slightly baggy grey sweatshirt, the material expertly covering what Kagami knew to be toned, sculpted pecs and delts. 

With something like a smile, the shorter teen begins to talk, words still formal and polite for all that he had agreed to this date more than a week ago, “Have you picked a movie, Kagami-kun?”

Nodding excitedly, the red-headed teen pulls the tickets from the pocket of his floral dress shirt with flourish, holding them up with reverence. 

“I heard this was a good movie,” a movie that girls had blushed about as they walked out of, and so a movie where Kuroko may or may not be able to –accidentally– brush his hand over Kagami’s as they reach for the popcorn. Shared because Kagami’s dad is loaded and he’d buy anything for the chance to be couple-like with this boy before him.

Grin dazed and dreamy, Kagami sighs into the distance, wanting to run or jump or slam his way out of this rose-coloured fantasy world. Like angels (or in actuality, the builders six stories above them) light beams down onto his gorgeous, not quite but soon to be boyfriend.

Unphased, Kuroko nods in acceptance, shutting down the function of any of Kagami’s anything as he grabbed onto his jacket sleeve, calloused, nimble fingers rubbing against the palm of Kagami’s warm hands.

XXX

**Grandmother’s Help**

“Are you okay, Tetsu-kun?” 

Head stuck beneath his bed, the youngest Kuroko family member slowly makes his way out of the dark, a set of wide, purple bags evident beneath his eyes. Exhausted, Tetsuya looks to his grandmother, clutching a singular sneaker in his hand.

“I can’t find the other pair.”

For all it’s a calm statement, his grandmother can see how tense her adorable grandson is, his eyes flickering across the whole room in hopes of catching sight of something. Sighing in disapproval, she makes her way into the disarray, waddling with each step.

“Tetsu-kun...You did properly make sure the stuff we were donating was correct, right? You made sure to double check everything packed on Saturday, like I asked, right?”

He did not, she could read from the subtle shake of his brows. He very much did not do the simple task she had asked.

There’s only silence now, neither of the two relenting from the hard stares they had, Kuroko Terumi’s intent on her grandson, Kuroko Tetsuya just as intently looking away from her pointed gaze.

Sighing, the grandmother shuffles reluctantly to their hallway, coming back a few minutes later with a pair of ankle length, high-heeled boots. Lips pursing, his eyes widen for a fraction of a second, before he looks away, a clear refusal.

“These are the only shoes we have that you will fit, if you’re going out I can give you some money for new shoes.”

It’s– He wanted to make a good impression, wanted to look nice wearing a sweater he hasn’t seen in nearly a year, always put to the back of his closet. Wanted to look handsome. The stare his grandmother fixed him with told him that he accepted the shoes, or try to squeeze his size nine feet into her size six shoes. That he had no other shoe options in the house. Biting the inside of his cheek, he takes the boots, hoping she can feel the misery he puts into the action.

Wide, calming smile in place, the elder lady merely ruffles his hair as she ambles from the room.

XXX

**Meeting the friend(s)**

Kagami’s been in Japan for all of four– five months? The first three of which was spent with his dad reassuring him that things would be different now, that he’d be able to support him more now that his work is based in the country they live in, instead of out of country like before. The next month and half was spent with the affirmation that his dad is a filthy, filthy liar and that Kuroko Tetsuya is the world’s gift to Kagami for giving him shitty, absent parents.

Because he’s tall, intimidating and a newbie at his school, he doesn’t have many– or any– friends. It used to make him feel low, the knowledge sitting in his stomach as he thought of his brother, no longer a brother or the friends, in a completely different country. 

It doesn’t hurt so much, now. Each day and night spent talking and messaging and even playing basketball with his boyfriend, who even if he’s shitty is still so determined to play against him and it’s fun. Fun to have someone in his life again. To not feel so achingly alone in his huge, empty apartment.

They’re together constantly, Kagami making his way to the fancy, high-gated, pristine middle school his boyfriend went every day after school. Part of him wishes he had met Kuroko in the winter, if only so he could have an excuse to huddle next to the quiet, evasive teen, being able to maneuver the situations so he could get casual, but sorely sought after skinship. Instead Kuroko keeps a distance of maybe five inches between them. Close, but not close enough. Even when they go out on dates on the weekends, the closest Kuroko comes to physical displays of affection are the moments when he brushes against Kagami, his fingers trailing his palm or his arm as he goes to hold onto Kagami’s sleeve.

Sometimes, when they walked together Kuroko would pierce him with a certain look, mentally asking him a series of questions that he never utters, even when Kagami presses him to ask anyway.

It’s on another one of these, inconsequential school days, when he meets her.

Tucked behind his gorgeous, beautiful boyfriend, with his impassive yet boring stare, is a slight, pink-haired brat. She’s cute enough, for like, a girl. But, her stare is anything but cute, cutting into Kagami like knives as she attempts to read him.

“Yo, Kuroko,” it’s a casual declaration, for all he wants to demand answers from his boyfriend.

Said boyfriend nods in his direction, hand coming out with practiced ease as he holds to the school sweater Kagami wore. Good. Great. This, this is still good, even with the midget.

“Kagami-kun, this is my friend, Momoi-san.”

Pushing forward, Momoi's stare turns cold as she addresses him, tone polite and disregarding, “Kagami–san, right? It’s a pleasure to meet you, I’m Tetsu-kun’s girlfriend.”

Umm. No? His confused stare skates over to his boyfriend, spotting a look of blank disapproval, aimed at Kagami! As if he’s the one declaring a fake relationship, not her.

“Right. Whatever. Kuroko, did you want to hang at mine tonight? I was thinking of making a curry. Or are you going with the brat?”

The insult is shot with no real thought, just the need to annoy the brat with a cocky smile. It works, the smile dropping as she crosses her arms over her chest, cool personality suddenly engulfed in burning rage.

“Brat!? Who are you calling brat you giant meat-head!”

Smirking at the disgruntled teen, Kagami’s gaze slides over to his boyfriend, the smirk slipping as he catches sight of the disapproval once more.

“Please do not address her like that, Kagami-kun. As for your question, we can go back to yours,” he pauses, looking to the pouting brat, “, but only after we drop Momoi-san home.”

Sighing, he nods, putting one hand out to take Kuroko’s school bag, but where there should only be one, there are now two heavy black bags hanging from his loose grip. Glowering at the haughty smirk he receives from the Brat, he stomps forward, tugging Kuroko along. If this is how one of his friends acts, he’d hate to meet the rest of the batch.

( _He’ll think of this interaction just once in the future, and wonder to himself why he was so, completely right in not wanting to meet that batch of rainbow coloured crazies_ )

  
XXX

**Summer Fun**

Glancing at the bodyboard, Kuroko gave his boyfriend a dubious look. It takes Kagami around five seconds to fully understand the wide, brooding stare, still unaccustomed to reading all the emotions that weren’t quite visible.

“It’ll be fun, I promise!” Holding his arm out, Kagami tries to hide the way his feet turn into fucking jelly as Kuroko grabs onto his arm.

Bare arm to arm, he’s gorgeous, beautiful, perfect– clearing his throat, Kagami wades into the water, Kuroko only a step behind him.

The water is warm, sunshine fluttering across the sea and making rainbow streaks against the surface. Taking just a moment to relax into the sea, feeling the gentle push of waves against his tanned calves, Kagami smiles, the action aimed at the sun, body loose and relaxed. Kuroko looks at him, his eyes tracing the curve of thick shoulder blades, to the indent of his spine and ridge of his neck, feeling suddenly light-headed, the shorter teen stumbles, the push of a larger but still gentle wave making him tumble into Kagami’s back.

He just manages not to sigh, the sight of a shallow pink hue distracting him as he speaks, his cool lips brushing against warm, sunkissed skin. 

“Sorry, Kagami-kun.”

His boyfriend shudders, arm tensing under Kuroko’s still vice-like grip.

“N-no problem. We should go in more,” the sentence is stilted, awkward as the taller teen drags them further from shore.

XXX

**Operation: Physical Affection**

A month into summer vacation and two months, three days into dating, Kagami decides with the sort of bullheadedness that he usually reserves for basketball, that he wants to go further with Kuroko.

It’s not like he doesn’t appreciate the way Kuroko clings to his sleeve as they walk anywhere and he knows people on the street stop to stare, pointing as they walk by... It’s just. He wants to actually hold his hand. Or hug him, just for a second. Wants to feel like its okay, really okay to have a boyfriend.

So he’s going to demand it! Or ask, really, super politely because he’s not a fucking creep who uses relationship’s to get coerced consent.

The problem is, Kuroko’s looking up at him from beneath the fringe of messy, cartoonish bed-hair and Kagami melts. Any request stuck on the roof of his mouth, swallowed by the low hum of affection as Kuroko rubbed the sleep from his eyes, yawning slightly as he sits himself up against the tree. Kagami mourns, mourns for the lost opportunity to move the sleeping teen to his shoulder and mourns for the loss of his voice as he stares down at the sandwiches he had packed.

“I’m sorry, Kagami-kun. I didn’t mean to fall asleep.”

He nods, throat clenching as he took a hurried, panicked bite of his sandwich. Despite spending the better part of 7 AM working on these sandwiches, he can’t discern the taste over his own nerves. Sauce, thin strips of turkey and a mix of random summer vege. Looking up, Kagami forces a bright grin to his face, trying to restart his heart and trying to gather his confidence up once more. A hug. That’s all he wants, two– three seconds of physical affection.

Something happens, Kuroko’s gaze narrows, the cyan colder now. He lifts his pale, pale fingers, ghosting them across Kagami’s chin. They brush over his lips, cool to the contact.

“You had food,” his serious expression disappears, reaching for a napkin as he wipes the crumbs off.

Red-faced, heart-racing, Kagami says nothing, unable to voice a thought for the life of him.

XXX

**The Start But Kuroko’s Version**

The basketball lingers in his hand, attached to the bright object, an amalgamation of Kuroko’s worst memories. He should dribble it, maybe see if it’s as heavy to bounce as it feels, the weight crushing him with guilt and broken promises and then–

Splash!

His torso, suddenly wet and a giant kid standing before him, narrowed gaze slack with an apology sitting at the tip of his tongue. Kuroko doesn’t think, the cold press of water against his ribs short-circuiting any other thought in his head. The basketball falls loose from his fingers, bouncing pitifully against the concrete pavement, before slowing to a stop near the basketball hoop. Sighing, he peels the white tank top off, using the dry bits to wipe away the sheen of water on his chest.

“Hi, you’re fucking gorgegous, please date me, kiss me, fucking ruin me I don’t care.”

Everything is still as he takes in the crude, harsh Japanese. The words take a second to compute, his gaze turning to the side, but still somewhat pinned on the stranger before him.

It’s quiet, silent, the words still hanging in the air and–

The giant is cute, blush staining every point of visible skin as his wide eyes quiver, hints of regret swimming in his gaze.

Kuroko feels himself smirk, the barest tilts of his mouth, words coming out without his consent.

“Okay.”

The kid falls to his knees, a relieved smile painting its way across his cheeks.

Striding forward, Kuroko crouches, nearly sitting on his heels as he looks down at the other teen. His eyes, he thinks, are absolutely captivating, filled to the brim with a burning fire.

“I’m Kuroko Tetsuya, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Kagami– Kagami Taiga. It’s a pleasure. To. Hi.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is more so boredom, than anything else. Idk how many chapters this will have, I put a number purely so I didn't have to have the ? there, but probs not many either way. Tbh all I wanted was a place to do cute little reactions to them dating and idk, have something that's not like sad or super deep, you know? Also I get that Kagami's like, a bit out of character, but eh. I like him as the awkward, doting boyfriend, as much as I love him as the oblivious basketball head. So anyway, it's just gonna be a series of drabbles that loosely follow canon, except y'know. More overtly gay and with more protective siblings.


End file.
